


Momentum

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [2]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Momentum<br/>Characters: Jim, Frank, Press Officer<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Post-canon, Jim re-hires Frank Weisel to help with his new election campaign. Press Officer, although allergic to the idea initially, suggests that the momentum of Frank's publicity stunt can be taken advantage of, as there is no such thing as negative PR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

The Prime Minister was preparing for a press conference with his Press Officer.  
A phone rang and The Principal Private Secretary spoke: „Mr. Frank Weasel is here to see you, Prime Minister.“  
„Weisel!“ the door slammed open.  
„Ah, Phil, I want you to meet Mr. Frank Weisel.“ The Prime Minister Jim Hacker said. „Please take a seat, Frank.“  
„Actually we have already met... in DAA.“ Frank Weisel said.  
„Indeed we have!“ The Press Officer said. „I saw your show and dare I say – after so many years in PR – I was impressed. Astrology! This is the boldest and most ingenious publicity stunt I have ever seen and instant attention was guaranteed... from all levels of society, Mr. Weasel.“ Phil was glimmering in obvious professional cretinism. He actually loved his job. At least some parts of it.  
„It’s Weisel! And it was not a publicity stunt!“ Frank said sourly.  
„What do you mean it was not a publicity stunt, Mr... Weisel?“  
„My world-tour changed my whole life. And I have my career, I am writing my very own newspaper column!“  
„Actually, Frank is going to be my new Chief Political Advisor. I need a replacement for Dorothy.“ Jim interrupted. „He is here to help with my re-election campaign.  
Phil looked like he had pissed his pants. „Prime Minister, how to explain to the press that you hired a TV astrologer? They will have a field day.“  
„You’ll tell them... something.“ Jim said and winked.  
„This is risky, but I am thinking, maybe we can somehow use this massive publicity his brilliant stunt has created? After all: there is no such thing as bad PR!“ Phil said in a rush of creativity.  
„Actually this is great time for it!“ Frank said. „Because The Moon is in Venus!“  
„YES! YES! YES!“ Jim squirmed in excitement.  
Then he took a nervous look at the door. He expected it to be crashed open in 3... 2... 1... seconds. But nothing happened.  
He got a bit uneasy, exactly because nothing happened.  
He grabbed telephone and called his Principal Private Secretary.  
„Albert, have you informed The Cabinet Secretary of the jolly news?“  
„Yes, Prime Minister.“ Albert said.  
„Good. And where is Humphrey? Why is he not here?“  
„He appears to have injured his ankle, Prime Minister.“  
„Oh my God! When?“  
„When I informed him, Prime Minister.“  
„I can recommend a terriffic holistic therapist to help him!“ Frank Weisel suggested.


End file.
